1. Field
Embodiments of the present application relate to a stereoscopic lighting device capable of implementing a deep three-dimensional effect via a light source module having a thin thickness and a vehicle lighting device using the stereoscopic lighting device.
2. Background
A lighting device has been recently developed so as to implement stereoscopic lighting through a dot, line, or surface form. For example, a research and development has been performed for 3D stereoscopic lighting resulting from disposing a plurality of LED light sources in a three-dimensionally twisted fluorescent lamp or a three-dimensional structure beyond an incandescent light in a point light source form, a fluorescent lamp in a line light source form, and LED flat lighting in a surface light source form
The 3D stereoscopic lighting is lighting resulting from arranging a plurality of light sources in a 3D structure and turning on the plurality of light sources three-dimensionally arranged in various forms. The 3D stereoscopic lighting has been applied to the external wall of a building, a lighting device for a vehicle, or the like.
A stereoscopic lighting device for a vehicle applied to some luxury cars is configured so as to provide 3D stereoscopic lighting by disposing a plurality of LED light sources in a three-dimensional structure such as a step type structure installed along a curved surface of a vehicle and by reflecting light via a mirror formed in an inner side of the three-dimensional structure.
However, the conventional stereoscopic lighting device for the vehicle is disadvantageous in that a design and production process become complicated because the plurality of LED light sources is disposed in the three-dimensional structure in order to implement the 3D stereoscopic lighting, and production costs are increased because luminous intensity required by the vehicle should be fixed by covering a wide light emitting area of the stereoscopic lighting device via the LED light sources having a narrow glancing angle, and thus a large number of LED light sources should be used.
Also, in the conventional stereoscopic lighting device for the vehicle, since the 3D stereoscopic lighting is performed based on the three-dimensional structure, a plurality of LEDs should be densely disposed between the three-dimensional structures in order to form natural 3D stereoscopic lighting, or a complicated structure and control process are needed for brightly or darkly controlling the luminous of lighting emitted from the plurality of LEDs. Thus, it is disadvantageous in that this environment causes an increase in costs.